Welcome to hell or is it Heaven ?
by x.x.beth.x.x
Summary: Bella's twin sister is moving to Forks, and meets a newly single Emmett Cullen, with Bella trying to save her sister from the vampire world but her always being the curious one, she wants to find out more about what her sisters boyfriend family are hiding, will Bethani ever find someone worth staying in Forks for? (Set during and after Eclipse)
1. Chapter 1

I wasn't looking forward to leaving the heat, but after the constant nagging from Bella I knew it was only going to be a matter of time before I ended up moving to Forks. I packed the few last bits into my carry on bag before looking around my now bare room, mum and Phil were more than happy for me to move to Forks after Bella's latest stunt of running off to Italy without telling anyone, to chase this Edward guy, according to dad he was sure there was something not right about him, but dad is always an officer and always thinks there is a hidden story be hide everyone. But usually he is right.

Phil wheeled out the last of my bags and helped load them into my car, I refused to fly as it always made me ill, so after a few fights with my mother she finally agreed to let me drive, my dad and Bella were expecting me in just under two week which gave me loads of time to drive and enjoy the route,

"mum, have you seen my black leather jacket?" I asked while looking around the living room,

"I believe you left it in the kitchen, are you sure you wouldn't rather fly and spent two more weeks here?" my mum pleaded once more, I sighed and turned to face her,

"okay, okay I get it, you want to drive, it will be fun" my mum said mocking my voice, I laughed before answering back,

"I will be fine mum, I will call you once every two days, I swear" I answered while grabbing my jacket of the kitchen chair, and turned to face her once more,

"okay, okay, I will be fine you better get going then I guess" my mum said tearing up a little, I gave my mum one last cuddle before whispering bye and heading out to the car, I said a quick bye to Phil before driving off towards to highway.

The Forks sign was like the bleak ending to my journey, the past two weeks had been amazing and now I was stuck in this town for at least a year, without any friends what so ever, I drove along the streets following the directions dad gave me last night, before finally turning onto the right street, I saw the familiar white two storey house and parked outside thinking about what it would be like seeing my father after so long, I knew Bella was at school, and my father at the station, so I had about two hours to myself, I quickly exited the car and ran to the door trying to avoid the drizzle that fell from the grey sky above, the key was under the mat just like dad said so I opened the door, before returning to my car and unloading my bags and carrying them up the stairs, and to the room across for the bathroom, I opened the door to find a medium size room with pale blue walls and black carpet, a double queen size bed in the middle with a wardrobe and draw set on the right side of the bed, I quickly started unpacking and putting clothes away, I struggled to find space and made a note to buy some draws to slide under the bed. I looked around the room and placed some photos of friends and family to make it look more like my room rather than a vacant guest room. I walked back downstairs and looked through the cupboards for something to eat, after finding nothing worthy of eating it was clear Bella and dad ate out a lot. I got my phone out and texted mum to let her know I have arrived before making my way into the living room. I felt like a stranger within my own home.

It seemed like a life time before I finally heard a car pull up, I stood up and walked towards the door and was met with Bella followed by a pale man, model like completion, I guess this was Edward,

"Beth, your here!" Bella said and gave me a quick hug before pulling back and holding the pale mans hand,

"yep, I'm finally here" I replied trying to sound more thrilled than I actually was,

"You must be Bethani, I'm Edward Cullen" the pale guy, who I now knew was Edward said giving me a little smile,

"nice to meet you and please call me Beth" I replied politely,

"Well I'm actually heading over to Edwards house, to study I have only come for my bag I forgot this morning, dad should be home soon though" Bella said smiling at me, I gave her a smile and a nod before watching them disappear up the stairs to towards Bella's room I suspected, I went and sat back down and thought to myself, "great first day here and already alone".

" Beth? I'm off now okay?" Bella said from be hide me, I turned and smiled,

"okay see you later" I replied and watched them both leave the house, and once again I was left alone in what now seemed like a strange and lonely house.

* * *

Here is the first Chapter to my new story, I will be uploading once every two weeks due to work, so this is just a preview to see what you think :) so please review


	2. The First day

I mostly stayed in my room until dad got home, his welcome was short lets say, a quick hey how have you been he then he retired to the lounge to watch his football, Bella arrived home a while later, and told dad about meeting one of her other friends after school tomorrow, something about her parole agreement? I sat in the corner of the lounge watching the rain fall thinking how this move was already a bad idea, I missed the heat of Arizona, my friends, but most of all I missed my family that actually spoke more than three words to me,

"so Bethani your starting school tomorrow right ?" My dad asked turning his attention from Bella,

"yup, good old Forks high" I replied trying not to sound sarcastic,

"It isn't that bad Beth, I can show you around and you get to meet Edward's family" Bella said smiling, I was starting to realise this was no longer my twin sister, but a seventeen old replica obsessed by this Edward, It was as if she couldn't speak a sentence without the word Edward in,

"sounds great, has he got a big family then?" I asked trying to suss a bit more out about this guy, it was like her whole face lit up with anyone asking about him,

"Well their is Edward, Alice and Rosalie which are his adopted sisters and then Jasper and Emmett his adoptive brothers" Bella smiled as she explained,

"Carlisle, their father is the surgeon at the local hospital, Forks is really lucky to have him, I think he only stays due to his wife Esme though she loves the scenery and doesn't want to move to a city I guess" my dad added after, I would have to get used to everyone knowing everything about each other in this town, I just replied with a nod and turned my head back towards the window watching the grey clouds move over the house.

School. what is worst than school? oh yes I know one, starting a new school where everyone already knows everyone so your the odd one out. I got changed into a comfortable outfit and my vans, before heading down the staircase where Bella was sat at the table eating,

"there is cereal in the cupboard" she answered as I walked in the room,

"I'm okay thanks, not a breakfast person" I answered while grabbing a glass of water and standing by the sink,

"your different to what you were last time I saw you, your . . . more serious" Bella commented looking up at me,

"guess people change Bella" I said as I put my glass in the sink,

"I'm not sure if it's for the better though . . . anyway I have to go Edward is picking me up, do you want a ride?" Bella asked standing up, I tried not to laugh as Edward was once again brought into the conversation,

"nope I can drive thanks, It's pretty hard to miss the school in a town like this" I commented, Bella frowned before answering,

"I know it seems crap, I felt like that when I first came but now I love it, give it a chance Beth" Bella said before putting her dish in the sink and putting on her coat, I nodded to her before watching her leave the house, I walked to the lounge to grab my bag before heading out to my car, but I couldn't help and think what Bella said, give it a chance, isn't that what I was already doing by moving here?

The parking lot was as busy as hell when I arrived I parked quite close to the exit hoping I could just leave and no one would notice, I took a deep breathe before finally exiting the car, I put my bag pack on my bag before heading to the building marked reception, everyone was staring and whispering about me being Bella's sister, come on people it isn't hard to guess we look very alike the only difference is my lighter blonde hair and my eyes were more of a dark brown than hers, I glanced around to see Bella stood with a small girl with black hair, she was so short she reminded me of a pixie really, and another guy who had messy dirty blonde hair, he for some reason just seemed out of place like he was in pain, I guessed they were Edwards siblings, I entered the office to find a little old woman sat be hide the desk,

"Hello, I'm Bethani Swan I'm jus starting today?" I said unsure of what to say, I saw her smile and grab some papers,

"oh hello dear, aren't you like your sister, I'm Mrs Newton, here is a copy of your schedule, your locker key and a school map to help you along so you don't get lost dear" she replied, she seemed like a really kind lady, so I smiled and said thank you before heading off to find my locker.

The hallways were crowded as I expected them to be but quickly found my locker which thankfully was near the entrance to the school, I dumped my bag in my locker before closing my locker to find Bella stood on the other side,

"hey, your locker is right near mine, can I look at your schedule?" Bella asked smiling,

"sure Bells" I said handing her the piece of paper she skimmed down almost as if she was looking for something,

"great! you have English with Emmett and Jasper, and design and fashion with Alice" Bella said grinning, I smiled a fake smile,

"oh that's brilliant, I better get off to English anyway, bye Bells" I said quickly grabbing the paper and heading towards the English rooms I saw earlier, I entered the classroom finally to see a little plump woman stood at the front,

"hello, I'm Bethani Swan, I'm new" I said trying to be friendly,

"oh yes. there is a seat at the back. please do pay attention during my class miss Swan" she replied in a snobbish posh voice, I nodded and made my way to the back where the dirty blond guy was sitting, with a guy I could only describe as a huge guy that I was sure was about twenty-three, I gave them a little smiles before sitting next to the huge guy,

"hello, I'm guessing your Bella's sister?" The huge Guy asked in a loud voice,

"yep, that's me, I'm Bethani by the way" I said smiling, something about this guy actually made me want to smile for once,

"well I'm Emmett and this guy is Jasper" the huge guy who I know knew was Emmett answered,

"nice to meet you both" I said and smiled so Jasper could also she it,

"Hello Ma'am, nice to meet you" Jasper answered in a southern accent, I guessed somewhere like Texas,

"Is she always like that?" I asked referring to the teacher at the front, Emmett laughed which I swear was the most contagious laugh I have ever heard,

"yep our Miss Scott is always like that although she is a right hag " Emmett said with another laugh after,

"What Emmett is trying to say is that she is mostly deaf so we can talk all we want and she never hears" Jasper said in his southern accent, I laughed myself and which Emmett just stopped and looked at me, I felt a little awkward so I played with a wrist bands before Jasper nudged Emmett and he looked away. The lesson went really quick I was really getting on with Jasper and Emmett, at least there would be one class that wouldn't suck in Forks high.

* * *

Hey guys ! :) I knew I said I wouldn't update till like two weeks but I was so happy to get the comments I did, I just had to do another chapter :) so please review and a special thanks to:  
Cornyflower

accamerty

accamerty

You guys are awesome so this ones for you :)


	3. Heart to Heart

Hey guys :) I don't own anything apart from Bethani

* * *

The rest of the morning was pretty boring, I couldn't wait to actually finish high school and never step foot in one again, science was awful I had the worst lab partner in history, Mike Newton. I had heard a bit from Bella before I moved here about Mike, but I always thought she was over reacting. I was wrong, I felt like I was the main topic of subject today, everywhere I turned I felt people watching and heard whispers about me, surely they have seen new kids before? I was so glad when I heard the lunch bell ring, I have never moved out of a class so fast in my life, I walked slowly towards my locker and grabbed my lunch out of my bag; an apple. I chose to stay outside not wanting to deal with everyone's stares in the lunch room, the weather luckily was just cloudy and grey so I found myself a nearby tree and put my coat down to sit on, I watched as people ran towards the lunch room, it was like they have never been fed before,

"not a lunch person then?" I heard a voice say from be hide me, I jumped and turned to see Jasper stood there,

"Jesus Jasper you made me jump, and no not really, how come your not in there?" I asked as he sat on the grass next to me,

" sorry about making you jump but I cant stand all the noise so unless Alice makes me so we mostly spends my lunches outside" He explained to me, I knew Alice was his girlfriend as he explained in English,

"where is Alice today then?" I asked wondering why she isn't with him, he smiled before answering,

"she is trying to organise a welcome party for you" he said then chuckled a little,

"really? she doesn't even know me though" I said smiling,

"that's my Alice, she will be like your best friend in a week trust me" he replied and laughed as if he knew something I didn't,

"oh right, it's a wonder her and Bella get on so well then" I said thinking how Bella was the complete opposite,

"I think they have more of a love hate friend relationship" he said smiling, I nodded before finishing off my apple,

" if you don't mind me asking what made you move here?" Jasper asked me,

"Bella had been bugging me about it for a couple of month before the whole Italy run away thing, although you wouldn't guess that now and mum was worried her so I decided it would be better if I moved" I answered honestly, he nodded and seemed to think for a moment before answering,

"so are you the one that has to look after her then?" he asked me,

"yep always been like that, Bella is more naïve and childlike where as I had to grow up pretty young" I commented hoping he wouldn't push on my past he simply nodded,

"I think that's what helps her and Edwards relationship, he is serious all time so he balances her out" Jasper commented,

"I guess, but I do think it's a little unhealthy how she plans everything around him, it is like she is afraid to even breathe without him being there" I said truthfully, Jasper nodded,

"I guess that is just true love" Jasper said looking at me,

"see I don't believe in true love, fairy tales and true love are for children and we all need to grow up sometime in our lives" I answered looking at him, he seemed he be worried by this answer,

"but how do you know who you are meant to be with then?" Jasper asked me in confusion, I sighed before answering,

"A person once told me, I wasn't destined to love, all I was destined to do was please others, I didn't use to believe them until my sister showed me that was true" I said looking at the tree blowing in the wind,

"well that person was wrong Bethani, but in order for you to see that you need to let people in" Jasper said standing up,

"it's not about letting people Jasper in, it's better to keep people out" I answered, Jasper looked sadly at me before answering for a finally time,

"one day Bethani someone will prove you wrong, just believe in yourself" Jasper said before walking back towards the school.

* * *

Just a short one today :) but thank you to everyone that reviewed this is for you guys again :)

Please review and I will try to write another before tomorrow night :)

p.s - I know Emmett shouldn't be In the same classes as the other but for the story I kind of needed them to be :)


	4. The Warning

afternoon. It was awful, It all started with double maths, Mike Newton was like an annoying fly hovering around me trying to talk and get to know the new girl again. I already wish I could run him over or something like that, just as I thought double maths couldn't get any worse, the teacher Mr Lomas decided to set three pages of advanced Math for tomorrow, I already hate this teacher. I mean I know I am no popular cheerleader or anything but I would like to try and have some kind of social life while been stuck here, finally it was the worst subject ever put onto the student curriculum; history. I had always hated history since middle school. I was awful at it, no matter how hard I tried I could never pass, luckily Mike Newton or anyone like that wasn't in this class, the teacher was a young man maybe aged around twenty seven or twenty eight, he seemed like a laid back teacher, he sat me on the double desk at the back, all my myself. Civil war, the topic for this season I was told, as everyone already had partners I was told I was basically going it alone. and the project had to be at least a fifty page essay on the civil war to be handed in by the end of the school season, our grade from this would be half of our overall grade for the year. I was going to fail, there was no doubt about it.

I stood by my locker getting my bag and all my books ready to go home before hearing someone clear there throat be hide me, I turned to see a girl, guessing a Cullen by her porcelain skin and stunning features, she was a little smaller than me I'm guessing around 5ft 5, and reminded me of a pixie,

"Hello, I'm Alice Cullen, Bella has told me we have fashion together" Alice said grinning at me, I gave a small smile before answering,

"hi I'm Bethani and I guess we have" I said while holding my backpack in my hands, I couldn't believe how smiley this girl was, it was almost infectious,

"I just know we are going to be like sisters" Alice said grinning at me like she knew something that I didn't,

"sounds . . . awesome" I said and let out a little laugh, I liked Alice already,

"I better get going, Jasper is waiting for me, I will see you at our house tomorrow night" Alice said grinning before waving and walking down the hall without giving me chance to reply, I guess I had plans at their house.

I walked towards my car and quickly put my bag in the boot before getting into the car and driving out of this hell hole.

I arrived home to an empty house, I quickly made myself a sandwich before sitting at the table, Bella arrived home a little while late,

"I heard you had fun in English today" Bella said as she sat across from me,

"I guess you could call it that" I answered her while taking another bite of my sandwich,

"what were you and Jasper talking about today, I saw him talking to you when I was on my way to the lunch room" Bella asked me while staring at me, I glanced up at her before back down to my plate,

"no offence Bella but why do you need to know?" I asked her,

"Because Bethani the Cullen's are like family to me and I don't want you to mess anything up for them" Bella said, I stopped eating and looked up,

"excuse me? mess anything up?" I answered looking straight at her,

"yes. I have heard things from people back home about you, and I won't yet you try and split any couples up Bethani" Bella said with a certain attitude to her voice,

"Isabella are you threatening me?" I said while sitting back in my chair and folding my arms,

"I never said that, I am just giving you some advice" Bella said and then stood up and started to walk towards the stairs,

"well thanks sis, but next time keep it to yourself" I said as she walked past me, I listened to the stairs creek as she walked up before putting my plate in the sink, I couldn't believe her, what had happened to her since moving here? 

* * *

here is a short chapter :)


End file.
